fall_of_liberty_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Superweapons
This page is a list of superweapons of FoL. "Wonder weapons" such as the helicopter may be added. Superheavy tanks count as superweapons. Even if a weapon is secret, it is recommended that it is posted here. Swedish Superweapons / Wonderweapons The Thorvagn 251 Half-track. ''' The Thorvagn 251 half-track is a personell carrier used by the Swedish Republic Army. The halftrack may also act as artillery, using its rocket pods on the side. The halftrack also carriers a 50cal machine gun for anti-personell roles, along with a Lahti L-40 anti tank rifle for protection against armor. The vehicle may also deploy up to fifteen mechanized infantry known as Blue Regiments. The halftrack travels at an average speed of 36MPH. '''The ''Mjolnir 4K ''superheavy tank. ' '''The Mjolnir 4K superheavy tank is a tank currently in service with the Swedish Republican Army. It carries 7 cannons on the sides, back, and front. Two cannons on each side, one on the rear and front. A set of guns nearly equal to the front ones on the back. The tank also has extremely thick armor, all around. The tank travels at a speed of 12MPH on the road, no offroad tests have been made. '''The ''Gungnir L1 ''superheavy tank.' ' '''The Gungnir L1 superheavy tank is a tank currently in service with the Swedish Republic Army. The tank has an average set of armor, carrying two main guns. The tank is rather fast for its size, traveling at 20MPH on road and 17MPH on road. '''The ''FFVS 38 Vampire ''jet.' ' '''The FFVS 38 Vampire jet is an expiremental fighter jet in use by the Swedish Republic Airforce. Very few have been produced thus far, and maintaining the jet with such a primitive engine has proven difficult. The jet is not known for its speed, slightly less quicker than the Me.262 jet used by Germany. The jet was designed to carry heavy firepower, used for ground attack. However variants have been produced for dogfights if needed. '''The ''Niohoggr tracked mine.' ' The Niohoggr tracked mine is a remote controlled remote detonated mine in use my the Swedish Republic Army. The mine is rather fast, and armored. It may cause rather serious damage to any armored vehicle or fortification it targets. French Superweapons / Wonderweapons The amount of stuff I need to list down for this page is.... impossible, mkay. German Superweapons / Wonderweapons '''Nazi Elite Guard The Nazi Elite Guard is a unit in the German army which is equipped with strong armor under a black uniform, a gask mask, a strong and reinforced helmet, a MG42 and a Luger. Messerschmits 262 Schwalbe A revolutionary Jet Fighter made by the German Company Messerschmits. It features two Junkers Jumbo 004 B-1 engine, four 30mm MK180 cannons, and can also hold two 250 kg bombs or twenty four R4M rockets. It also has a speed of 559 mph and a range of 652 miles. Panzer VIII Maus The Maus is a prototype tank for the German Military. It features a 128mm cannon and a smaller 75mm cannon. It features a crew of 6 and has a slow speed of 8.1 mph. It is 33.6 feet long, 12.2 feet wide and 11.11 feet tall. V2 Rocket The V2 Rocket is the first long range ballistic missile. It can be fired at anywhere, as long as it is within it's operational range. The warhead is 1,000 kg. It has a speed of 3,580 mph and a range of 200 miles. Horten Ho 229 The Horten Ho 229 is a flying wing. It is the stealthiest aircraft currently, with it almost impossible to be seen on the radar. It features four 30mm MK180 cannons on it and can also carry R4M rockets or two 500 kg bombs on it. It also has two Junkers Jumbo 004B turbojet for it's engine. It's total speed is 607 mph, can go 52,000 feet into the sky and an unknown operational range. Russian Superweapons / Wonderweapons Object 941 Object 941 is a super-heavy tank designed for combatting entire battalions alone. It is armed with 1 large coaxial 126mm gun turret and a soup-bowl shaped head for optimal protection. It comes with multiple tracks and 9.6 inches of armor, equipped with a VS2N AM-38 supercharged tank engine producing 862 brake horsepower to carry it at 29 miles per hour. It is intended to be the main symbol of the Commissar. T-54 The T-54 is the main battle tank of the Russian Federation. It is equipped with sloped armor, the D10-T 100mm rifled gun, a soup bowl-shaped head and a Model V-54 water-cooled tank engine producing 581 brake horsepower. It is considered an artifact ahead of its time. MiG-9 The MiG-9 is the jet body intended to be mounted with Russia's Gorvuchinya-39/TRd turbojet engines. It's aerodynamics and mass flow duct acting as air intake for the engines is supposedly more aerodynamic and efficient than the German Messerschmit Me-262 and the Italian N1/N2 designs. Italian Super Weapons/WonderWeapons Toro Heavy Tank Weapons: 1x 70mm cannon 1x60mm cannon 3x10mm Heavy Machine Guns (1 rear) N2 Jet Top Speed: 500mph (N1 test, N2 still has to be tested) Arco-Class Rocket-Carrier Heavy naval carrier armed with many long-range rockets. Flashbomba Persian Super Weapons/WonderWeapons O-1 Super Heavy Tank was first made in 1941 after years of work 2 Years from the top Persian Tank Engineers.Only 2 Of these tanks are made right now.Specs: 860 HP,23 MPH,Main armanent: Arkash-LV Super Gun. Picture of the O-1 In a Persian Desert being tested. Sarbad Railoard gun The Sarbad was made in December of 1941 As it took a year and 3 Months to make but not much is know about the Sarbad except it is very deadly.Its 80 Foot long and its shell is 7"4 long.There currently is about 3 Sadarbad railroad guns one in Pakistan,one in Southern Iran and one in Azerbaijan Farhad-122 Jet Fighter The Farhad-122 Was the first Persian Jet fighter and the first Project Hawk jet fighter and plane to have jet engines.It's max speed is 560 MPH and using Sephan-HH12 Jet Engines.It's also a very fast and manuverable plane and can carry up to 150kg bombs to 250kg. American superweapons/WonderWeapons Wolfe-1 The Wolfe-1 is a classified and secret jet fighter of the US created in the secret location of Area 66, despite currently being in the planning stages of its military capability it will have a minimum capability of 1,800 lbs of bombs, 1x 37 mm cannon and 3x .50 cal machine guns